


Surprisingly Obedient

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Blow Job, Branding, Bukkake, Cum shot, Dom Stephen Strange, Facial, Gag, Humiliation, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Magic Bondage, Oral Sex, Put on Display, Sub Tony Stark, Subspace, Suspension Bondage, magic branding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Day 21 - Bukakke | Suspension | Branding





	Surprisingly Obedient

“Here I thought you didn’t like magic Stark, yet look how hard you’re getting from being bound with my magic,” Stephen commented, sounding far too smug as he tilted his head to look at Tony. 

Tony made a muffled noise around the orange glowing gag that was shoved between his lips. His arms were above his head and legs spread wide, about 3 feet off the ground and small sparks of Stephen’s magic flared off the strands that decorated Tony’s body and kept him suspended. 

“I really should have thought up the gag before now, it’s the perfect addition to your pretty face Stark,” Stephen said as he gripped Tony’s cheeks, turning his face side to side to inspect how the magic was holding up. Tony’s eyes were glassy as he looked at his lover, the feeling of weightlessness was finally getting into his head, sending him to a deeper place within his head that he craved. 

“So obedient, who would have thought. Now I have a surprise for you, I thought you would like some more light in this room.” Stephen twisted his hands around and the windows in the penthouse un-tinted and the New York skyline looked back at them. Stephen knew that it was just an illusion but Tony swayed a bit in his magical bonds as he stared out at New York, cock hard and leaking against his stomach. 

“Now everyone will be able to see how obedient and needy the great Tony Stark is. How horny he was that he asked his lover to bind him helpless in his magic so he could get a bit of stimulation.” Stephen purred as he slowly circled Tony’s suspended body, running his hands over his lover’s naked body every so often as Tony swayed gently in the magic ropes. 

Stephen flicked a few fingers and Tony jerked forward when the magic lowered him just enough to still be off the floor but just low enough to be eye level with Stephen’s crotch. Stephen was unzipping the front of his pants past his robes, stroking his cock when it peeked past all the cloth. 

“Now I know you came because you wanted to be fucked senseless, but see you’re not in charge here. I am and I want to see your pretty face covered in my cum while you remain hard and leaking against your stomach.” Stephen pumped his shaft as he talked and took in the sight of Tony’s face mere inches from his cock. The sight of his magic burning brightly around Tony’s limbs and his eyes so hazy with his own subspace was what really drove Stephen over that edge. 

Stephen let out a cry as his body arched and his cum painted Tony’s face, not leaving one inch without the white liquid. Tony murmured around the gag, eyes slowly opening up as he had closed them the moment Stephen had made his intentions clear. 

Stephen panted for breath, his cock stirring in his hold as he took in the sight of his cum coating and slowly rolling down Tony’s face in streams and globes. This was Stephen’s new favorite sight of his lover. Stephen reached down and used his thumb to gather some of his own cum and pushed it past the magic acting as a gag and into Tony’s mouth, letting the other man suck his thumb clean.

“Good boy,” Stephen praised breathless as he tucked himself away and saw how hazier Tony’s eyes had gotten at having his face splattered with hot cum. Stephen lifted his right hand and the magic raised Tony back up off the ground and back on proper display for the windows. 

“Now, this may sting a bit but everyone needs to know who exactly you belong to.” Stephen circled Tony again until he was behind him and at eye level with Tony’s plump bubble butt. He reached out with one hand and cupped the fleshy mound, he ached to buried inside of his lover but he had something else to do right now. 

Stephen muttered something under his breath and magic circled his hand brightly and Tony let out a muffled noise as his body arched in his bondage. Stephen removed his hand and smiled satisfied at the glowing orange brand of his own design sitting pretty on Tony’s right ass cheek. It was only visible when Stephen wanted it to be and now both of them would know it was there and Stephen let out a chuckle when he circled back around and noticed that Tony’s head was lolling and his cock softening, stomach and thighs coated in his own release. 

“See I told you that you wouldn’t need me to fuck you tonight for you to come, such an obedient boy for me. I hope everyone enjoyed the show of what the great Tony Stark is like in bed.” Stephen commented as he waved his hand and the windows returned to normal. He waved his hands again and walked over to the large bed, vanishing his clothes and he crawled into bed. He lowered the still magically bond Tony onto the bed and worked the strands of magic so Tony’s arms were pinned to his sides and legs tied together, his body straight out and unable to move.

“Now we’re going to stay like this for a bit I think.” Stephen carded a hand through Tony’s hair, smiling when Tony absently nuzzled closer and let out a muffled noise around the gag but Stephen knew it was a contented noise. 

“Yes, I think so.” Stephen murmured as he tugged Tony closer and absently started to run his hands all over his lover’s body as Tony drifted.


End file.
